


Making Sure You Miss Me...

by Kc749



Series: Shoot: Interludes and Examinations [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc749/pseuds/Kc749
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deleted Scene" from the other fic in this series, The Chains of Normality. Basically PWP because there's always a bit of plot in everything I write... This one takes place just before the women part at the end of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sure You Miss Me...

“I’m making sure you miss me,” Shaw says, her hands pulling open Root’s coat. Root shrugs it off her shoulders, leaving it to lie on the seat underneath her. Shaw kisses her again, adding more tongue and a bit of teeth. Root gives it right back, her own hands sliding up under Shaw’s clothes and stroking her sides. The sensation sends tingles up and down Shaw’s spine, and she really wishes she had more time to do this properly, that they weren’t doing this in the cramped space in the back of an SUV in a parking garage in midwinter. She’d like to see Root spread out in front of her, naked and warm.

Shaw pushes Root’s sweater up out of the way, soaking in the heat of the other woman’s skin as she leans down and mouths at one nipple through the lace bra Root is wearing. Root arches up against her mouth, combing her hands through Shaw’s hair and whispering encouragement.

With one hand Shaw reaches down and pops open the button on Root’s pants, and in her head she’s waiting for Root to call this off, say they need to stop or that she’s received more directives from the Machine. But for once Root’s God seems blessedly silent. The hacker lifts her hips enough to shove her pants down below her thighs, taking her panties with them, and Shaw sort of appreciates that the hacker makes no pretense to false modesty.

Shaw moves back up and kisses the other woman again as she snakes one hand down between her legs. At the first touch Root gasps and shifts back slightly at her touch, and Shaw pulls back and looks at her, a question in her eyes.

“Cold,” Root says wryly. She shifts back down, pressing against Shaw’s fingers.

“Not for long, as warm as you are,” Shaw replies, then resumes kissing the other woman as her fingers begin to move.

It’s been a while since she’s done this, or had sex with anyone, male or female, for that matter, but for some reason she doesn’t seem to remember being this turned on. Just touching Root, kissing her, is causing shocks of pleasure to spark in her abdomen. Root may be on the bottom but she’s not idle, and her hands are busy stroking every part of Shaw that she can reach.

*******

Anticipation threads its way down Root’s spine and settles in her abdomen as Shaw kisses her. They shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be wasting time when they know Decima is going to be hunting them, but Root can’t even think about stopping Shaw. The other woman pushes her sweater up, and Root curses the winter silently for making it necessary to wear so many layers. She wishes she and Shaw were on a beach somewhere and a bikini were the only obstacle between Shaw and her naked skin.

Somewhere around the time that Shaw starts kissing her again Root concedes a point in an argument she’s had with the Machine. It had said she was in love; Root disagreed and stated that she was fascinated with Shaw but certainly didn’t love her. But lying here on the back seat with the other woman over top of her Root is forced to confront the truth: that the thought of saying goodbye is worse by far than any torture she suffered at the hands of Control. The realisation that she’s no longer sure who she misses more when they aren’t there, Shaw or the Machine, actually makes tears start in her eyes, because she’s losing them both.

Shaw pulls away and stares at the tears on her face with a look Root almost has to describe as ‘Cute’, (though she’d never say it to the other woman because she likes all her limbs attached and working, thank you very much.) Shaw frowns slightly like she’s working through an algebra problem in her head. Root knows that the other woman is going through a categorical search in her mind, accessing all the memories she has of other people’s reactions and emotions that she has witnessed in the past, trying to figure out the source of Root’s tears. But Root doesn’t want her to figure it out, because while she might have to suffer for knowing how much she misses Shaw, hopefully the other woman won’t have to spend the time pining for her too.

 “Don’t worry about it,” Root says reassuringly. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Shaw says, a bit of worry in her voice at the realisation. She bends and starts kissing Root again, and the hand between Root’s legs speeds up until Root cries out, thrusting her hips up into the pleasure. Shaw has the decency not to comment on how fast Root was at coming. It’s been far too long since Root’s had sex, and she missed it.

When she’s able to think again, she kisses Shaw and says “Your turn,” attempting to pull the other woman in. But Shaw shakes her head softly.

“We need to go,” she says, kissing Root to soften the sting of the rejection. “You can make it up to me when we see each other again.”

“I get to make it up to you twice,” she says, emphasis on the ‘twice’ part and voice smoky.

Shaw’s lips twitch in a small smile. “Deal.” She kisses Root once more, lingeringly, before pulling back and helping the other woman out of the car to straighten her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the very talented Shadowkira, who read this through for me :)


End file.
